


Wedding Jitters

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Gohan and Videl [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bachelor Party, F/M, Nerd Gohan to the max, Wedding Night, Young Love, jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Gohan is excited about getting married but is nervous for the wedding night.





	Wedding Jitters

Gohan was relieved that his dad's idea of celebrating a bachelor party was fishing and eating a huge dinner out at a buffet. 

Not that Goku would bring his son anywhere well inappropriate but Gohan was nervous about getting married tomorrow and it showed. He had barely gotten started on his second plate and was bouncing his knee nervously under the table.

Krillen elbowed him in the ribs. "Something eating you up kid? Cause you sure aren't eating up your food like usual. You usually rival your dad as a living, breathing vacuum." He snickered. 

"Oh nothing! Everything is just so great and perfect and yah everything is fine." Gohan laughed forcibly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Aren't you excited Gohan. I know I'm excited that I get a new sister!" Goten beamed chowing on a chicken leg. 

"If I were you I'd be more excited about finally having my own room." Trunks said teasingly. Goten glared at him and stuck his tongue out. 

"Boys why don't you guys go get a bunch of desserts, it is all you can eat." The two little sayians ran before he could even finish his statement. He laughed watching them fill their plates with cookies. "What's up Gohan?" Goku asked tilting his head. 

Gohan sunk down in his seat rubbing his sweaty palms together nervously. "I well its kind of a private matter." He blushed and Krillin drank from his glass looking at the ceiling. 

"Awww Gohan you sound like your mom right now." Goku chuckled. "Is this not about the wedding but the wedding night?" Goku asked giving him a knowing look. 

Gohan sunk further into his seat and covered his face with his hands. "Ahhhh dad....um yes...I just its you know." 

"I do know your mother and I waited until our wedding night. But at least you know what sex is I was so confused on everything I felt especially down there." Goku laughed when his son's face got even a brighter shade of red. 

"What if I--I don't know it's not great, because of me. What if I hurt her because I lose control?" He sighed looking at his dad. Krillin had walked off to distract the other two demi sayians. 

"It will be perfect because you guys love each other and care about each other. If your worried talk to Videl about it, she's probably nervous too. Take things at your own pace and don't worry about how other people think things should go." Goku shrugged and pat Gohan on the back. 

Gohan let out a deep breath. Sometimes his dad was one of the most insightful people he knew. "You're right dad thanks. Also thank you for not doing the typical bachelor party stuff." 

Goku gave him a confused look, "What else would guys do at a bachelor party?" Sometimes Goku was the most clueless person he knew. 

"Uh nothing nevermind dad thanks." Gohan looked behind him giving Piccolo a hopeless shrug and he snickered in response.


End file.
